1. Field
Embodiment of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, importance of display apparatuses as connection mediums between users and information is emerging. Accordingly, uses of display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices, are increasing.
Among the display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light components by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed, and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines that are arranged in a matrix. Each of the pixels is commonly formed of an OLED, two or more transistors including a driving transistor, and one or more capacitors.
The organic light emitting display device uses a relatively small amount of power. However, due to variations in threshold voltages of driving transistors included in the pixels, amounts of currents that flow to the OLEDs may differ, thereby causing non-uniformity in display. Therefore, a method of diode-connecting the driving transistors and of compensating the threshold voltages of the driving transistors is suggested.
However, when the driving transistors are diode-connected, a leakage current is generated by a current path connected to gate electrodes of the driving transistors and an initializing power source, and by a current path connected to the gate electrodes of the driving transistors and the OLEDs.
The leakage current may be insignificant when the organic light emitting display device is driven by a normal driving frequency. However, when the organic light emitting display device is driven by a low frequency to reduce power consumption, brightness components of the pixels may change due to the leakage current. Therefore, a method of stably maintaining the brightness components of the pixels when the organic light emitting display device is driven by the low frequency is required.